Another Chance
by NyxBlade
Summary: AU! What if, instead of sending Ganandorf to the Twilight Realm, the Goddesses decided to give him another chance... in the time where a hero first arises...
1. Chapter 1 (08-26 21:25:38)

How did I get here?

I'm chained up in the middle of this goddess-forsaken desert waiting in horrible suspense for the moment those seven so-called sages pass the ultimate punishment on me- banishment from the world I know.

For what!? What did I do that was so wrong? I stole and killed, yes. But, that is my fate. All I feel, deep inside, is unbeatable hate. A burning desire for blood. I know not of why it's there, just that I'm so **_angry_**. If the goddesses built me with such rage- such dark _emotion- then why am I the one who's punished for it? It is not **my** fault that I was born this way... So why?_

The world is very unfair to those that are different- a lesson as old as time

Now the old men- who serve their **_precious_** goddesses- will send me through the Mirror of Twilight to a world of darkness. I'll never see the light of day again.

It's funny how we only appreciate what we have once we're about to lose it.

Ah finally! The sages are beginning their ceremony. Took them long enough.

But if they think I'm going to that forsaken realm without a fight, they'd be dead wrong. He he he...

"Ganandorf, sinner who has forsaken all that is good..."

"The time has come for you to pay for your crimes..."

"The goddesses themselves have decided your punishment..."

"Instead of being sent to the Twilight Realm..."

"You will be sent to a place you will have no influence, no power..."

"You will be sent back millennia to a time before the Hero..."

"Before the Triforce. You will live there, amongst our ancestors, amongst the demons who are worse than even you..."

"You will live, suffer, and die a powerless man, forgotten by history, unable to accomplish nothing...

 ** _"That will be your fate!"_**

Before I could even react, the sages raised their hands to the heavens- a bright, holy light enveloped the grounds. I'm ashamed to admit, but I blacked out for a bit. When I awoke, I was in a vast forest overlooked by a dilapidated building that, despite its age, commanded a feeling of awe. The only sign of sentient life I could see were a group of red beasts wielding primitive swords and gear. From the looks of it, they noticed me too. Like a pack of wolves, they started to circle around me; they could smell weakness. Due to the sages' spell, I was unable to defend myself.

How I hate feeling this weak. How I **_hate_** that I, the mighty Ganandorf, could be this helpless. I **_hate_** **those sages who did this to me. I _hate_ the goddesses for putting me through this. _I_ _hate_ everything! _I_ _hate_ everyone who's ever wronged me, who mocked me, who insulted me, and belittled me- _I HATE EVERYTHING!_**

But most of all, I hate myself for letting this happen. I hate myself for getting so angry over nothing. I hate myself for my anger.

This is no one's fault but my own, and I hate myself for it.

This is what my hate got me: stuck in an unfamiliar land at the mercy of some half-brained goons. How the mighty have fallen...

I will die soon- cut up like a pig in a slaughterhouse by some hungry monsters- and no one will help me.

After all, who is the real monster here? Those beasts who only do this to survive, or me- a demon who kills his own species for power and greed.

Who would save someone like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Just to clarify, this story takes place in the Skyward Sword timeline but with the edition of Twilight Princess Ganondorf. And it's mostly in Ganondorf's P.O.V. Reviews are most welcome._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise. If I did, I would not be here right now; I would be too busy swimming in my pool of money._**

I was most surprised when I woke up. Mostly because I was surprised that I did. Who would be brave enough to stand up to a horde of monsters? Who would risk their lives for a total stranger? No man I've met was that selfless. No man would save a demon like myself. No human being is _that kind. No one ordinary, at least._

 ** _Who saved me?_** ** _Why?_**

 **I'm not worth saving; I guess my savior doesn't know that. I suppose it's proof that what the sages said is true; I've been sent to another time.**

In my own time, in Hyrule, no one is brave. No one is courageous. No one stands up for one another. No one cares.

I, myself, have learned this the hard way. When I was younger and blind to the ways of the world, I traveled to Castle Town, wanting to see the world. As soon as I entered the gates, I was robbed at sword-point. Penniless and tired, I sought a place to stay. I started at the inns, telling the clerk my story, but I was refused.

"No money, no room," he said.

I went to another inn, but the result was the same. Another, after another, after another; none of the inns would let me stay even one night. So, I went knocking on doors, asking people to let me stay in their homes for just one night. But none agreed. For my efforts, the citizens slammed their doors in my face. They turned their backs on me, a misfortunate traveler in great need of assistance.

I needed them, and they did nothing.

I slept in the streets with the cats. They, at least, were kind enough to warm me. But my night was not over, not yet. There was a bar nearby, one frequented by both soldiers and commoners alike. When I was trying to drift into slumber, a group of drunk soldiers came over. The supposed " _protectors of the peace" then started to beat me, a defenseless man just trying to get a break._

"Scum," they called me. "Worthless", "trash", "cockroach", and worst of all "a waste of life". They treated me worst than a dog; they beat me within an inch of my life. I didn't try to fight back; I knew that would only make it worse for me. I passed out from the pain.

When I woke next morning, it was already late, near noon. I was still sore from the beating the previous day. For some reason, the town was festive, townspeople lined up in front of their homes, waiting. I looked around, and I saw it: the royal caravan for the king; it seems he was returning from a vacation to one of the provinces. His people were watching in awe. That's why no one noticed the monsters until far too late.

The horde followed the caravan in before the guards could close the gates. The majority of the horde targeted the king while a small few broke off and targeted the civilians. The guards- the so called " _defenders of the people"- only protected the king; they let the citizens fend for themselves. When the soldiers were overpowered by the horde, they retreated to the castle along with the king. Defenseless men, women, and children were **dying** in the streets- being torn apart and devoured by sharp teeth. I can still hear their cries for help- for mercy. _

**_Their protectors abandoned them_**.

Despite how they mistreated me, I tried to help them. I was different back then; I could surpress my rage, and I believed in the goodness of humans. In the desert, I learned to defend myself well, far more than those civilians; I knew magic, and they didn't. **_I_** fought the monsters off; _I **protected** **them!**_

When the dust settled and there were no monsters left standing, the people turned on me; they threw rocks and insults- calling me a demon, a **_monster_**.

I _saved them, and this is how they repay me!?_

Later, the Hyrulian royalty told the people _I summoned the horde- that I controlled them, and commanded them to attack; they said that I was an ursurper aiming to take the throne._

From that day forth I was known as Ganondorf, the Demon Thief.

 ** _If they wanted a demon, I'll show them one. I'll be the monster they wanted me to be. I'll have my revenge..._**

There is no good left in humanity.

There is no good left in _me._

But I digress. My savior seems to be returning, if the distant crunching of leaves and twigs is any indication. I wonder what he's like...

I turn my head to face him...

My savior, a great warrior who defeated a horde of monsters by himself, is a short, scrawy teenager wearing forest green- the clothes of the hero.

"How are you?" He asks. In my stupor, I could only shake my head dumbly. "Good. I'm glad you've recovered." He takes out a bottle filled with red potion. "Here. It'll help you." I take the potion from his hands. The red nectar trickles down my throat, reinvigorating me.

"My name's Link. Yours?"

"Ganondorf. Where am I?"

"The Faron Woods. You don't remember?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I don't know how I got here. Do you know anything about the area?"

"Not much. I just got here myself. Try asking the Kiwis."

"Where are you from, then?" I asked, entirely expecting Hyrule as the answer.

He looked reluctant to speak, mentally debating with himself on how to answer. Finally, he spoke, "...I'm from the sky. From Skyloft."

 _What?_

"I'm looking for a friend of mine- a girl about my height, with long blond hair, and a pink dress. Have you seen her?"

"No, sorry, but what do you mean you're 'from the sky'?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm from a group of islands that float in the sky, called Skyloft."

How? How can islands possibly **_float_**!? And people **_live_** there?

Responding my puzzlement, he began to elaborate. "Many centuries ago, there was a war between two gods: Hylia, a goddess of light, and Demise, the Demon King of Darkness. Demise with his demon army was attempting to extinguish the light along with Hylia and her race of Hylians. About to be defeated, the Goddess used her last ounce of power, and took her people to the sky. Even to this day, she still provides and watches over us."

"Your people are the Hylians?" Not the Hyrulians? So this must be a time before Hyrule existed. And only _one goddess?_

"Yes. Are you able to stand?"

I tried putting my weight on my legs, leaning on the nearby tree for assistance. After assertaining that I was, in fact, recovered enough to bare my own weight, I nodded to him in affirmation.

"I need to be leaving then," he said, "I need to find my friend. I know there's an old woman in the temple over there who might be able to help you more. It was nice to meet you, though."

"I wish you luck in your search."

Truly, I do. Such noble, caring young men are a resource that is both rare and valuable. I don't wish this boy to be harmed; his innocence taken advantage of.

"Thank you, Ganondorf. I hope you can find your way home."

Home, huh? I can never go home again. Not that he would know that...

The boy, for he was only that-just a boy, headed off into a deeper part of the woods to find his lost friend, certain to face danger.

I started to head towards the building the boy, Link, pointed out to me: the one overlooking both the outskirts of the woods and another area.

Perhaps the old woman Link speaks of will prove most helpful to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry about last chapter; only part of the chapter uploaded. I just got the app a week ago and have no idea how to use it. Kudos to Loki-Leismith for pointing it out._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda; if I did, the villain wouldn't constantly be Ganondorf. Someone else can be the bad guy for once._**

I opened the heavy, creaky doors. I looked around. The old woman was just sitting there, on the ground- her abnormally long braid swinging back and forth like a pendulum. I walked up the stairwell to face her. I opened my mouth to talk-

"You need not speak. The Goddess has foretold your arrival. You seek answers to questions unasked," the old woman spoke with her ancient, gravely voice. "My name is Impa, and this place is the Sealed Grounds."

"Where am I?" _**How can I go home?**_

"You are in a time before your own..."

Thanks Captain Obvious. I _**clearly** _didn't know that.

"All that you know is no more; your kingdom no longer exists. The world is not as you know it...

"The surface is divided yet whole; forest, volcano, and desert- all under control of the demon army. No Hylians live here, Future One. Nothing sacred. Nothing safe...

"Future One, take care... For no one will help you here...

Shows what **_you_** know, hag.

"Elden Volcano lies to the north of here. Lanaryu Desert is to the west. As you know, the Faron woods is to the east... Perhaps you may find what you lack here, in this time..."

Well wasn't _**that** _cryptic

Maybe the woman's idea might not be all that bad. If I travel this world, I might find a way back to my time- or at least find a way to restore my powers to their full strength. I _**hate** _being as weak as a newborn calf; if there's a way to fix it, I'll do it no matter the cost.

Probably not how this hag, Impa, intended her advice to sound, but no matter.

I nodded towards Impa as a sign of gratitude for her useful, if somewhat limited information. I started heading back out to the forest. If there's anything there that could help me, I'm going to find it, and the forest seems like a good place to start.

I head down the path towards the woods. Thankfully, I've regained enough of my strength to beat a few weak monsters; I've not recovered my magic, but I can still use my sword. How I recovered my sword is a mystery to me- maybe the sages took pity upon me? Or, the more likely story: the sages, in fear and spite, wanted to rid their world of any trace of me, and they found it fitting to dispose of my blade the same way they did its master.

I suppose it does not matter; in the harsh Gerudo Desert, one does not look a gift horse in the mouth. What _**does** _matter isthat I have a way of **_defending_** myself.

In a foreign world, that is a **_necessity_**.

As I was walking, I spotted a structure of sorts. It was made of white stone, covered in vines, and looked terribly old; at first sight, the ruins had no purpose. Perhaps the ancient ones had intended this structure for a different purpose. The white stone structure connected to a pathway to the deeper part of the woods that was made of the same material.

Having found nothing in the area, I headed further into the woods.

 **Snap!**

I turned my head, frantically trying to find the source of the sound- if a large, strong monster ambushed me, I don't know if I would be able to fight it off unharmed without my magic. Better safe than sorry, as they say.

 ** _There!_**

I saw a red and white figure heading into the Deep Woods. He seemed not to notice my presence, too absorbed in what he was doing- he was staring off into the deeper woods as if watching something. Or someone.

The figure was suspicious and odd-looking; it had grey, dead-looking skin that belonged to a corpse. Its stark-white hair was cut asymmetrically to cover half its face, a blue diamond earring on the pointed, visible ear. It wore white clothes the same color as its hair with diamonds cut out of the fabric. It doned matching white gloves and a red cloak, the inside of which was lined with black and yellow diamonds. A red diamond and chain held the cloak together. All in all, its features made it difficult to identify gender. It stalked along the path, like a lion studying its prey. Then, it snapped its fingers and disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

I wonder what's over there. What could possibly be _so **interesting** _that something like _**that** _would show up? Perhaps what that thing is doing _**can** _help me regain my powers...

Wouldn't that be nice? He he he...

I decided to continue down the path. Deep chasms opened up; the only way to cross being a thin, fraying tightrope. The moment a Deku hornets' nest tried attacking me as I was crossing, I was livid. Not to mention a couple red monsters trying to attack me as well.

 ** _The bugs shall face my wrath!_**

I thrusted my sword into the nest and flung it at the monsters; the hornets started to bother them rather than me. Two birds, one stone. I then continued unhindered over the chasm. Any monsters I ran into afterwards were reduced to rust on my blade.

At the end of the pathway, there was an enormous stone building that looked similar to the structure I found at the Faron Woods. An inscription nearby labeled this place the Skyview Temple. Luckily- or unluckily depending on the reason- the door was open.

For better or worse, I entered the temple.

I walked into a dark, decrypt corridor lit only by the luminescent _something coating the walls and floor. Large spider webs stretched from floor to ceiling, but no sign of what could have made it. Even stranger, the webs were cut through._

Someone **_definitely_** passed through here. Maybe it was the thing from earlier? Wait- Link was heading this way when I saw him last... He has a sword too, so he could do something like this. He's also a strong warrior, so he could beat the monsters. But **_why_** would he go here? His friend, perhaps?

Such a strange mystery...

It was the same throughout the temple: every monster was slain, every web cut, every chest empty, every door open. Link, or whoever entered this place first, certainly was thorough. This made things easier for me, though. I could move through without hinderance. So far, I found nothing that could be useful, but I still haven't breached the inner sanctum yet; there's still hope that this hasn't been a total waste of my time.

I came upon a golden, ordinate door; far more fancy than the others in the temple. In all likelihood, something important is behind there. Like something that could help me regain strength or return to my own time.

Beyond the door was a circular chamber. It looked as if a battle had just taken place; there were gouges in the stone, dents from a strong impact, bloodstains, little strips of _green fabric- the **same** fabric a certain teenager was wearing... _

I am not one for prayer- I haven't prayed since I was but a young, naive child; I've long since learned that the Goddesses care not of men's pleas, but I can't help hope that he is still alive.

I find myself surprised that his possible death bothers me so much. I hadn't realized how much the boy's heroics had touched my heart: I wasn't even aware that I even **_had_** a heart anymore.

Who would have thought Ganondorf-the Demon Thief, Terror of Hyrule, Bane of the Royal Family- would be won over by one kind act from a stranger.

Having found nothing helpful to my cause, I opened the door on the other side of the room. I walked through into what seems to be a spring or oasis of sorts. A statue of a winged woman- this Goddess Hylia, maybe- was in the center of the water.

Odd. I sense a light aura here- the holy presence of a god. Mere remnants, though; whatever was here earlier has surely left by now. A small trail of blood led to the statue, but stopped- no body to be found.

That's good; it meant that Link wasn't dead yet, but it's mysterious that there's no further trail. It's as if he disappeared into thin air...

Didn't the thing from from earlier **_teleport!?_**

That could be worse than simply fighting. If that figure kidnapped Link, he could be tortured. Or worse...

I just hope that something _benevolent got him, not a monster or something equally bloodthirsty..._

 ** _Hmm..._**

It's strange- I haven't done anything out of the ordinary; I hadn't found anything that could resolve my problem, but I could already feel my power returning.

 ** _Interesting..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Yet another chapter done. Reviews are most welcome. That is all._**

 ** _Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my soul._**

After the disappointing look around in the temple, I made my way out. There was still no sign of either Link or that thing. When I got back to the woods, what looked like a primitive goron was examining the ruins. I went up to him in order to ask for directions to this "Eldin Volcano" the old woman told me about.

Since my power seems to return over time, my chief concern is how to return to my own time.

"Interesting, interesting... Oh, hey buddy! Another history enthusiast? Two in one day!"

Another enthusiast? Did he run into Link, seeing as there are no other non-violent people in sight? Seems likely enough...

"Greetings. If I may ask, how can I get to Eldin Volcano from here?" It doesn't hurt to be polite to a potential resource; his information could be far more valuable than Impa's sermon.

"Oh sure, bud. Just take the path over there by those trees." He pointed to a thin path, the entrance of which was covered by vegetation so that unless you knew it was there, you couldn't see it.

"Thanks." Despite his appearance, the goron was actually quite useful.

"No problem, bud. I'm goin' over there myself later to check out the Earth Temple up on the volcano."

Huh? **_Another_** temple? Maybe it would provide some decent leads... Maybe I'll find a way home...

I said my farewells to the goron, and made my way down the path. The trip itself was rather uneventful; boring enough to lull even the most energetic man to sleep. No monster attacks and no other travelers. As green foliage faded to dark rock with veins of red, I knew I reached my destination: Eldin Volcano. I eyed the top of the volcano.

So _that's where the temple lies... This will be quite the hike. I hope it's worth it._

The temple, as I soon came to know, was surrounded by a little monster village. Strangely enough, it was vacant; not a beast in sight. The doors into the temple were open once more, same as Skyview Temple. I quickly entered before any monsters came to their settlement.

The temple was old, but beautiful, and it was very, very hot. Magma boiled under rock platforms. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but a particularly troublesome monster managed to knock me into the lava. **_Me_** , of all people. Naturally, when I got back out, I made it pay dearly for that.

I traversed the boiling hot grounds until I came upon a room with a peculiar lock, similar to Skyview Temple. It would be reasonable to presume that both temples were made by the same race: the Hylians, no doubt. As I entered, I saw the remnants of a set of chains connected to the floor. They were broken with great force. I heard a cry, a wailing screech. So I turned to face the source of the noise. I saw what looked like a giant ball of fire dying, a tired, scorched Link standing over it. He went through a door. Like Skyview, I predict it will lead to a similar spring. I decided to follow him to see why he's entering the temples, despite the danger.

A blonde woman wearing all black was standing near Hylia's statue alongside a small, young girl wearing a white dress. His friend Zelda, most likely. Neither party noticed my presence, and I intended to keep it that way. I hid behind a pillar, watching their exchange.

"Link!" The girl exclaimed.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." The woman in black reprimanded.

"I... I have to go. I'm sorry Link." The girl then walked into a pillar of light and disappeared.

Link ran to follow her, but was intercepted by the woman.

"It took you far too long to get here," she said, "Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her.

"Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy.

"The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her.

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?" The woman then left as Zelda did. Link was left alone.

Who did that woman think she was!? He was trying his **_best_**! He **_risked_** **_life_** and **_limb_** to save this girl, and **_that's_** the thanks he gets!? What if he **_wasn't_** there, huh? Then, that beast would have **_ripped_** you in two, you stupid bitch! He doesn't **_have_** to help you; he doesn't have to help _anybody! He's doing this out of the kindness of his heart, and **this** is how you treat him!? What a bitch! _

I went to comfort Link. By no means is this my forte, but he deserves to know that he isn't a failure. Bitchy, bitchy woman.

"Hey." I opened.

"Hey. Guess you heard all that, huh?"

"Yes, but she's wrong; you have more courage and valid than anyone I've ever met. Don't listen to her; you tried your hardest."

" ** _But it wasn't enough!_** I'm not enough! She's right; I failed! I wasn't there when she needed me. Zelda deserves better. She deserves better..."

" ** _Nonsense_**. You left your home and went into a foreign world, just for her. Not just anybody would do that. So you were what, 5 seconds late? That doesn't mean anything. It was **_you_** that defeated the monster. It was **_you_** that fended off that thing, allowing them to escape. **_You are important!_** That woman is **_blind_** if she can't recognize that."

He seemed to be contemplating my words. Good. I meant every single one of them. My world doesn't appreciate heroism, and neither does his, by the looks of it. Link reminds me of me at his age, still with faith in the world.

"...Thanks, Ganondorf. But still..."

"But nothing. There's no reason to work yourself to the bone just to appease a random stranger. Don't forget that."

Just like Skyview, there were no clues on how to get home in the spring. So, I went to leave. Now, to go to the desert...

"Hey, Ganondorf..."

"Yes? What is it, Link?"

"Why do you care about me? We haven't known each other long..."

Don't tell me people at his home don't appreciate him too...

"You are brave. Despite being strong, you don't abuse the weak. You put others before yourself. Those are rare traits in a person nowadays."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Link. I didn't do anything special; I just told the truth."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him blush. It's sad that he's not used to people noticing his virtues. I wonder if I'm the first person to tell him how wonderful he is...

I left the temple the way I came. Link, somehow, got out before me. He went up to a bird statue, which lit up when he drew near. A column of orange light carried him up past the clouds, presumably to this Skyloft place he's from.

Now to find the desert.

I went back to the forest path. In theory, the path to the desert would be west of the forest. Thankfully, there was a small, slightly charred sign near the path with small pictures. There were three trees and an arrow pointing to the path I came. Under it, there was what looked like an opening of a mine pointing the opposite direction. Was the desert a mine in the past?

Having no other clues, I followed the sign. I found yet another hidden path, this one disguised in the darkness of an old cave. Yet another long, boring trip.

How I miss my glory days when I tormented the people of Hyrule; I punished them for their greed, their selfishness. I stole from the royal merchants, taking their symbols of opulence. I sold the useless ones on the black market. Unlike those rich snobs who used their people and gave nothing in return, I gave the money to my people: the gerudos, who suffered from the Hyrulian's prejudice and ostracism; they could not become merchants as no one would buy their wares. If they went into Castle Town, they would be arrested for doing nothing, just because they were a "race of thieves."

How my people have suffered. **_Why_** would the Goddesses support and defend such a rotten, corrupt kingdom? _Why?_

When the Goddesses gifted me with the Triforce of Power, I thought it was a sign- that I was destined to pass judgement upon Hyrule. I thought the Goddesses wanted me to conquer that corroded land and purify it with the fire of my rage. I thought the Goddesses chose me to be the hero of my people, the ruthless god who passes righteous judgement upon the wicked.

Yet, the goddesses **_abandoned_** me. They **_forsook_** me. They let that horrid, rotten family capture me. They gave Hyrule their **_blessing_**.

And now, here I am, stuck in the past.

I got lost in my thoughts again. Lanayru Desert at last. I need to find the temple to see if I can find a way home, so I can make Hyrule a paradise for my people. The first thing I do is try to exit the mine and enter the desert area.

I have not prayed since the day I was imprisoned. But, in this vast desert, only a god could find that temple. Only a god could help me now...

Farore- may I find the courage to face my fears. Nayru- may I receive the knowledge I need to erase my ignorance. Din- may I uncover the power hidden within so I may accomplish my goals. By your divine might, Golden Goddesses of Hyrule, may I find what I seek. Give me your blessings, so I may find my path. Please help me, Goddesses of Hyrule: Farore, Nayru, and Din. I sacrifice to you my prayers...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Apologies in advance for any spelling errors. Expect slower updates now that school has started again._**

 ** _*Basically, Ganondorf is calling her crazy, using slingshot terminology. Just wanted to make that clear._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, Ghirahim would have an actual backstory in the game._**

If I wasn't a desert dweller, the heat and endless sand would have killed me. In the distance, I could spot a large, white, stone building with a floating Hylian Crest. I'm no expert on the subject, but I'd say that's the temple.

Perhaps the Goddesses have not forsaken me after all. Or it was just dumb luck. Either way, my goal is in sight. Now the difficult part: traversing the desert.

I start heading out, but my heavy armor quickly pulls me under the sand. Luckily for me, some ancient structures are submerged in the sand, providing a sturdy platform. It seems I have to dash across the sandy areas or risk suffocation. **_Great_**.

At first, most of the ground was solid, but as I got deeper into the desert- and thus closer to the temple- solid rock gave way to yet more sand. Just like home, only there the sand doesn't swallow you whole.

There was a doorway leading down underground springing out of the ruins. I decided to ignore it for now, since it was not immediately important.

I managed to reach the entrance of the temple; it seems this area's mine carts are mandatory to reaching the entry, and can be reactivated by use of this time-shifting stone. It took much effort on my part, and I was lucky enough to find stones to throw at the time-shift stone.

I didn't know that there was an ancient robot civilization before. I also didn't know that there was such large amounts of this time-shift stone in the desert. I wonder if it could be used, rather than returning to the past, to take me into the future from whence I came. Finally, at long last, a lead! Maybe there will be a device that can travel time already there...

And the temple entrance is blocked...

 ** _Why is nothing ever easy!?_**

Maybe that underground passageway would prove fruitful in my endeavor... Yes, that would make sense; if the temple is as important as I suspect, of course the ancients would have another way of entering if something like this happened.

I entered the passageway. Much to my surprise, the passageway itself resembled a temple, rather than the path to one. Someone, presumably Link, came through first, but not along time ago; the blood splattered on the floor was fresh, and some of the monsters' bodies haven't decomposed yet.

That was rather quick, even for Link. Last time I saw him, he was badly injured at Eldin. Even he should take some time to recuperate. Unless... He's pushing himself because of that **_bitch's_** words!

I decided to quicken my pace. If Link were to run into that _thing again, I'm not sure he would come out alive with his current injuries._

I hurry past the weak sand bugs, sparing them not even a moment. The final chamber was empty, just as expected. I continue past to the temple, the area I seek.

As I predicted, Link was there. So was the girl he seeked, and her wretched bodyguard. The girl, Zelda, was playing a melody of sorts in front of this device that looked like moving gears. Gears, huh? Like a clocktower. Could this be what I seek? A way to return home?

Suddenly, the rocks blocking the front entrance exploded.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Oh Goddesses, don't tell me it's that _thing again! Not now, when Link is damaged! Not now, when my only way home is right **there!!**_

With a swing of his blade, he erected a barrier preventing Link from interfering. Good. If his target isn't Link, he won't die yet. Better than that, the bitch might die protecting that girl. I hope earnestly that it will be a painful demise.

Although, I doubt Link will just sit by and let that happen, even if that woman was horrible to him.

The woman could block his strikes; it seems she wasn't just hot air after all. But her shield won't last forever. It will break, her along with it. It's simply a matter of time.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!"

It seems even that arrogant bitch could foretell her defeat. Not so high and mighty now, are you?

"Link, here! You'll need this where you're going," the girl cried.

What the **hell?** Why on Earth would you give someone a **_harp_** when you're under _attack!?_

The harp must be important somehow. It's the only explanation, other than Link's friend is a few deku seeds short of a full pouch.*

The cracks in the woman's shield grew. That thing will break through shortly, and that woman will soon share her shield's fate.

"Go! Now!"

Since the thing was putting all its power into destroying the shield, the force maintaining the barrier was weakening. The threat of the girl escaping was so terrible to it, for some reason. It boggles the mind how such a little, powerless girl could possibly be so significant...

The shield shattered, the impact pushing the woman back. She is defenseless. Easy prey for the thing attacking her.

Being the brave hero that he was, Link couldn't just stand by and watch. No matter how she slandered him, he would still protect her regardless. Unlike me, Link is not petty and vindictive. Good thing for that woman and the girl.

I just hope Link's wounds aren't severe enough to make him lose this fight. This creature is fighting for an important reason to it; its rage at its failure will make it stronger. Thus, it will kill Link at all costs.

I suppose I just have to cut in if Link starts to lose the fight.

"...Link."

"Protect Zelda!"

"I will. You have my thanks, Link."

Finally, she shows gratitude! And it only took nearly dying only to have Link save her.

"Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

"I'll see you again! This isn't goodbye, Link! I promise!"

Ha! It's about time someone shut that woman up! ...Wait! That glowing sphere she was holding... An explosive!? Don't tell me!?

 ** _Boom!!!_**

 ** _No!!!_** That was my only possibility of going back in time, and she **_blew it up!!!??_** Now, I need to find **_another_** gate, and that's nigh on **_impossible!!!!_** I **_hate_** that bitch! If I ever see her again, I'll kill her. I'll rip her limb from **_bloody_** limb. I'll have her begging for mercy, pleading for me to finish her- to put her out of her misery!

I'll make her **_rue_** the day she crossed the mighty Ganondorf!!!

"Now you've done it, Link. I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was... soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound if your own screams."

With that eerie promise, that thing disappeared in a flurry of diamonds once more.

I'm glad Link didn't have to fight against him, but now my way home is gone for good. Now what to do? I guess I could help Link, or at keep a watchful eye on him...

"Ganondorf?"

Ah, it seems I've been spotted.

"Yes, it is I, Link. You're still alive and well, I see. Good."

"What are you doing here, Ganondorf?"

"Just looking for something, that's all. I finally found it, too, but then **_someone_** went and blew it up..."

"The Gate of Time? Why?"

"It's a long story. One best saved for later. ...What was that thing you were facing earlier? I saw it following you back in Skyview Temple." It's getting real tiresome referring to it simply as the "thing".

"He calls himself Demon Lord Ghirahim. He's extremely powerful, and an excellent magic swordsman- wait! He was following me!?"

"Ghirahim, huh? ...Anyways, we should hurry back to Impa, that old woman of yours."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"Let's just say she may also have information that would be of use to me..."

He nodded his head, and we left to the excruciatingly long trek back to the Sealed Grounds; to get there, we have to take the path to the forest- the Deep Woods- and then travel through both the Deep Woods and the Faron woods on foot to get to the Sealed Temple where the old woman awaits.

We started heading out with me taking the lead. Presumably because he didn't know the path, being foreign to this land as I am. We walked in comfortable silence, knowing that if something attacked, the other would have their back. Knowing that Ghirahim wouldn't reappear so soon, I began to relax and think.

Demon Lord Ghirahim, eh? That makes him the boss of those other monsters, doesn't it? What could he want with the girl, Zelda? Hmm... Maybe she- Zelda!? Isn't that the name of the young princess? It could just be coincidence, but...

I don't believe in coincidences. Perhaps the modern royal family is descended from her... Yes, that seems likely. But it still doesn't explain why **_Ghirahim_** is so interested in her... That woman keeps calling her "grace" for some reason; that girl is important, somehow. I don't see this Ghirahim as the type to go through all this trouble just because of a grudge... A full-blown vendetta, perhaps? But Zelda is just a little girl and hasn't had the time to make such enemies down here yet; he wouldn't know her family, so he wouldn't want her for that...

Oh well, I will figure it out in time; right now, my top priority is finding another Gate of Time.

Ghirahim might prove to be a great obstacle in the future. His strength may be troubling for my weakened state. Although my power is returning, by no means am I at my former strength. Currently, I'm only at one third of my power. If Ghirahim is as strong as Link says, I will not be able to face him and return unscathed.

He also doesn't seem like the type of person who makes empty threats...

I hope Link, too, will grow stronger in time. Otherwise, when Ghirahim finally grows tired of playing around...

After everything I've been through, after everything I've seen, never once did I think that the death of one boy would sadden my so...


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/n: Reviews make me update faster. Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, it would be called Legend of Link._**

If I didn't know better, I would have thought the sole resident of the Sealed Temple was asleep. She seemed unaware of our presence. Keyword: _seemed. I know that someone like this- a servant of the goddesses- would know better than to let her guard down. She may be old, but she is not to be underestimated._

"Greetings, Link. Were you able to catch up with Zelda?"

 ** _The old bat didn't even acknowledge my presence!!!_**

"Yes, but she went through a portal of some kind, and I can't find her again."

"Ah, I see. So the guardian was there as well, was she?"

"Yes, she was."

"The one you saw by Zelda's side is known as Impa. She is a being sent forth by the goddess to aid Zelda in her quest."

So... That means that woman is you from the past... Which means you know what that portal was, too... **_Good_**.

"The two have traveled somewhere in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them. However, now that Impa has destroyed the gate that they used, there is one way left to find them."

 _ **Yes**_! Another way! I knew it!

"You must make use of the harp given to you by Zelda."

 ** _What?_**

"... Tell me, Link, have you attempted to play the harp that you received? My sense is that you have not yet familiarized yourself with it. Very well. I shall teach you how to play it. Listen well and do as I say."

Impa then proceeded to instruct Link to play that instrument. He was surprisingly gifted, which was... good, I suppose. **_How_** a harp can help one travel through **_time_** is a mystery to me, but I suppose the old fox knows more on the subject than I.

The song itself was beautiful, the old hag's voice rather pleasant despite its roughness. Once the duet was over, a black monolith arose from the temple grounds. It was covered in runes and pulsed with power.

It looked nothing like the gate I had seen previously. How is it going to work?

"The harp you hold is known as the Goddess Harp. It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land. The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects."

At least the girl didn't give him a worthless object; the harp, **_admittedly_** , has some purpose.

"The great slab standing before you is known as a gate of time. It is the last of its kind... The only portal binding our world to the one where Zelda now resides. If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place as Zelda.

"But you will need to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from its dormant state. Though your journey will put you in harm's way, Link...

"You must endure. It is your fate as the chosen hero of the godde--"

A great rumbling broke out. An earthquake, perhaps.

"This shaking... I fear the seal has been broken. I expected that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined the seal would break so quickly. Link, there will be time to explain later. Right now, you must hurry to the bottom of the pit outside."

So that's why the area is called the "Sealed Grounds"... I wonder what could possibly be powerful enough that the very earth shakes at its emergence...

Regardless, what that woman said... What a cruel fate to bear; risking your life for the sake of others, and for what? Just to be ordered around some more and taken for granted? And why? Because some goddess says so?

In another life, I would have thought the same as Impa; I would have thought that it was an honor to serve the Goddesses so. But now, I see otherwise...

I had once thought the Goddesses had chosen me; they granted me a piece of the Triforce, a sign of their favor. I thought the Goddesses would help me- that they would protect me. I had **_faith_** in them.

And look where that got me.

This Hylia goddess is just the same. She relies on her servants to do her bidding, but when they're in trouble, she'll sit back and watch; she'll use Link up and cut him off when she has no more use for him.

At least, I suppose, Hylia is kind enough to announce her intentions rather than let her followers wander in the dark.

Perhaps, I was used in the same way and never realized it...

"As for you, our otherworldly visitor, what brings you here?"

"I want to know about the gate of time."

"Why? So you can return home to world where you are despised, unwanted? The Goddesses have gifted you with another chance to have a better life here, and you decide to forfeit it?"

"Who said I **_wanted_** another life!? Are you going to tell me how this thing works **_or not!?"_**

"I see no reason to. But know this, the gate of time cannot change its destination. The goddess had the wisdom to make it so, for this very purpose, perhaps."

"So you're saying that **_everything_** I've done here- **_everything I ever worked for is meaningless!!"_**

"Restrain your anger. Forget about returning home; it is nothing more than a distant memory for you now. Focus on your life here instead."

" ** _What life!?_** I'm just a sorry wanderer on a fool's errand!"

"Maybe so. But that is your punishment, dictated by the Goddesses. If you choose not to make the best of it, that is your own fault."

"My fault? **_My fault!?_** How is this **_my fault!?_** I only tried to do what's best-"

"You know not of what is best- neither for others or yourself. The Goddesses saw your twisted intentions, and gave you a lighter sentence because of it. Be glad, for they have shown you mercy that you do not deserve."

" ** _You!!!"_**

"Begone. Your very presence taints this sanctuary."

That little...

I left, if only to avoid getting rid of Link's only way to find his friend. Now that I know the gate of time won't work for me, I need to find another way home.

Which pegs the question: what now?

I could always follow Link around and help him with his quest, but that's not what I'm used to. Maybe I could find a way to this "Skyloft" place; there could be some good information there...

Perhaps not. I always have been more adept in fear tactics than socialization. I'd probably just become Ganondorf the Demon Thief all over again, only a few millennia early.

I could try to contact that weird guy, Demon Lord Ghirahim. Considering my history, I think he would be more forthcoming with information, if for no other reason than to one-up the goddess. Plus, he wouldn't fear me like the humans would.

It wasn't until a while of thinking did I realize that, instead of entering the Faron Woods, I entered the Sealed Grouds where Link was busy fighting this strange, black, scaley lizard with only a gigantic toothy mouth, and large, bulging digits. And I was right behind the bloody thing! And he was falling towards me!

 ** _Shit..._**

I was rendered unconscious once more during my stay in this time. How mortifying... Ganondorf, felled by a falling monster corpse while lost in thought...

How weak of me. I should really pay more attention to my surroundings.

Only if I wake up, of course, unlikely as it is.

When I next opened my eyes, something I did not expect to do ever again, Link was standing over me in the bottom of the pit near the spike, red potion in hand.

The spike- that was the monster's seal, wasn't it? It's good Link defeated the monster, but why do I feel its power so? It's dark aura feels familiar, somehow.

 _Hate... Hate them... Kill them... Kill them all..._

What!? My head? Could it be that lizard?

Wait. What am I talking about? Lizards can't talk. I must still be disoriented from the impact of having a giant arm crush me.

How did I survive anyway?

The last of my magic seems to have returned. Perhaps my near-death experience triggered to full return of my magic to protect me. Yes, that seems like the kind of thing the Goddesses would do. After all, what good is a punishment if the victim isn't alive to suffer?

I'm grateful to be alive, of course, but... I just don't appreciate why.

"Sorry I took so long. I ran out of red potion during my fight, so I had to travel to Skyloft to get some."

"No, it's fine. Better late than never, as they say."

"Hey Link, who's this guy!? What is this place!? Why are these birds so small!?"

This large annoyance was behind Link, gawking like a five year old at everything. He had dull eyes the color of urine. He was clumsy, awkward, arrogant, and his **_hair_**...

It's repulsive.

"Groose, this is Ganondorf. Ganondorf, this is Groose. Now that's out of the way, are you alright?"

"I'm better. Let's leave it at that."

"That's good..."

"So, what are you doing down here this time, eh? You found your friend."

"That's what I wanna know!"

"You needed help, so I came back. After this, I'm going back home."

"Finally taking a break?"

"Not quite. I need to do something up there first. It's hard to explain..."

"Just remember to take a break once in a while. Your friend is safe, so there's no need to rush carelessly."

"... You're right."

"Of course I am"

"Hey, what are you two talking about!? How dare you ignore Groose, the hero who'll rescue Zelda!"

The imbecile kept rambling on about he was strong, how Link was weak, and how Zelda should be with him not Link, and whatnot.

I have only known this Goose fellow for only two minutes, and I hate him already.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I can't take him back with me, so can you watch him for me? Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid, please. I wouldn't ask you unless this was an emergency."

"Did you ask the old woman?"

"Yes but she said she'll can't watch him until I clear the first trial. She trying to motivate me, I guess. So, please?"

I looked over to see Goose running around like an idiot, trying to catch the birds.

"Sure. Just, be quick, alright."

"Fast as I can."

He left to go to this bird statue, and a pillar of light lifted him to the sky. Goose had stopped chasing around birds, and he started to take a good look at his surroundings.

"Big, dangerous, and Zelda's attracted to it... That's it! This place is now named... Grooseland!!"

Link better finish up quickly...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: Apologies for the long update. High school sucks. Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, I would drop out of school and spend a sweet retirement in Switzerland, the land of chocolate._**

"Hey, weirdo, what do you think the monsters are like down here? If the birds are small, think the Chuchus are big?"

"I think they're large enough to burn, electrocute and devour you."

"Geez. Tough crowd."

Will this punk **_ever_** shut up?

"Why am I stuck with you? You're such a wet blanket."

"Link didn't think you'd have enough sense not to end up dead in some revine. Quite frankly I agree completely. But unlike him, I'm not inclined to protect you."

"Jackass..."

 ** _Finally_** , he shuts up. How long does this trial thing take? It better be soon or instead of an annoying imbecile, Link will return to find a dead body.

"You know man, I used to be cream of the crop back home. Bet I could tossle with a few beasties."

Yeah right.

"Hey! How do you have yellow eyes like me? No one on Skyloft does..."

Wait. Yellow eyes... Red hair...

 ** _Don't tell me this imbecile is my ancestor!_**

"Hey. Hey! Grooseland to asshole! Still with us buddy?"

"Shut up. Just. **_Shut_**. **_UP_**."

"Touchy, touchy..."

I stand against a tree, attempting my damndest to tune him out. Over time, his babble faded into white noise.

I wonder if it hadn't been for that fateful day, would I have ended up the same? If I knew not of hyrulian cruelty, would I have that carefree confidence? Would I be so naive? Would I still have faith in the world?

Would I still be innocent?

Would the Goddesses still accept me?

Din, my patron goddess, she granted me the Triforce of Power. Did she think I would be like that: innocent and peaceful? Did she think I would help Hyrule, despite all its corruption? Did she think I could forgive, despite everything?

She thought wrong, I suppose. She thought I was a better man, I guess. More morals. More righteous. More selfless. Did she think I was a hero?

I'm the furthest thing from a hero.

When I was but a child, that was all I wanted in life: to be a hero. There was a time when that was all I could think about. I dreamt of being just like the Hero of Time: saving my people from devastation at the hands of a cruel and unjust enemy.

I wasn't even of age: a youngling barely who barely reached his tenth year. Still, I would watch our tribe's warriors practice in secret, dancing with their singing, silver blades. I would envision myself fighting on the battlefield, slaying all threats to my homeland.

I was a one man army, just like that ancient hero. Several of my enemies felled with only one swing of my sword. Just as the Hero of Time bestef the Demon King, the foul beast that threatened the world itself, I would ride on a mighty steed up to the Hyrule castle gates and challenge the evil king, which in my childish imagination, was secreting vile poison from every pour. His armies were undead servants, no free will and no life of their own.

I needed to think of them like that so I wouldn't feel guilty, so I wouldn't think of their families: mothers, fathers, children.

I'd kill the king.

I'd kill the king, and everyone will cheer. They'd be ecstatic, crying tears of joy. I would be loved, lauded; bards would write poems about me.

Unlike the Hero, I would become King instead. I would rule the people myself. I'd be a great king; I would rule the people with an ear sympathetic to their pleas and an iron shield to defend them from their enemies.

I wouldn't just leave the people to a royal family to lord over them; I would hand pick each ruler. Bloodlines would mean nothing. Rulers would be picked based on ability and intent, guaranteeing the best for the people.

I would build utopia. One that will last eternity. Where the hero failed, I would succeed.

I wanted to be a hero, yet I became something else instead. I became what I hated the most.

I became the Demon King, the scourge of life itself.

Those minions of evil I once imagined were simply men. Men with families of their own, people with lives outside of fighting, people trying to defend their home.

I thought their blood would be black, the color of poison and darkness and monsters. But, it wasn't. It was red: bright, crimson red, the color of men and mortality.

I've spilt enough of it for that color to be burned in my brain. When I close my eyes, I can sometimes see all the carnage I've wrought over the years. Those countless bodies of soldiers, not guilty but not innocent either. Just normal men. Not monsters, just men, and I killed them all the same.

They made me a monster; but wasn't I also to blame? If I had a better person, would I not have decended into the abyss? Would that dream of heroism still live on?

Even though I killed so many, I still don't regret it.

They were my enemies, and that was their fate. They stood in my way; I removed them. I wanted to achieve my goals so badly I killed anything in my way.

I thought the Goddesses sponsored me, that they supported and justified my actions. But I know now that the Triforce wasn't a sign of favor, it was a curse.

Those deaths were meaningless, weren't they? Meaningless. My actions were not justified by any means; I killed millions for my own gain. And for what? Nothing. The very definition of meaninglessness.

I hated them for following that wretched King. I hated them so much. I hate them still, a simmering rage in the back of my mind.

My actions were not justified by the Goddesses, but even knowing that, I would kill thousands of innocents, millions even. So long as my utopia can be achieved, I would drown the world in blood.

I truly am a demon, aren't I?

"...Hey, douchebag. Hey. Hey! Don't tell me you're brain dead! Hey!!"

"Stop screaming in my ear, you fool."

"So you're back to normal now. Good, great. Now can we get some food?"

"Yes, I'll just tie you up and wait for the wolves to get you. Wolf meat makes great stew."

"Creepy old bastard."

"You could always shoot that a deku hornet nest and eat the larvae if you're that starving."

"Ha ha ha."

"I'm quite serious. Insects are very high in protein."

"You have to be joking. When is Link getting back anyway?"

"How could I possibly know that?"

"I don't know. You're weird enough that I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly had psychic powers."

"Humph"

A few hours of pointless whining from that red haired punk could actually drive someone mad. More than person probably already fell victim by now.

Hmm... Strange... I sense a dark presence approaching...

"Oi, Link! Never thought I'd ever be glad to see you. This old dog is boring me to tears."

"I'm back, Ganondorf. Thank you for looking after him for me. I'll tell Impa I finished the trial, so she'll take him off your hands."

Link and Groose went into the temple to talk to the old bat, leaving me alone in the woods. The dark presence still hasn't left.

It seems I have company.

 ** _This could be promising..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/n: Pretty long update, huh? Apologies for the long wait for those who are still interested in this little tale._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, there wouldn't nearly be as many games out; too lazy, you know._**

"Come out; I know you're out there."

That _thing_ from earlier emerged from the shadows in an attempt to be more intimidating. He was dressed in a white spandex suit with diamonds cut out and a red cape. He had slightly green skin, a short white hair, and a single blue earring.

 _Was I supposed to be scared of this guy?_

"Such poor manners. You should give your name first. But, I'll forgive you this time. I am Demon Lord Ghirahim. I expect to be addressed by my formal title by the likes of you."

"And why should I do that?"

"Fine, fine. Be that way. But give me a reason to spare your life, or I'll kill you where you stand."

"You think you'll be able to?" _I am the Demon Thief Ganondorf. I am stronger than you can possibly imagine._

"Such imputance. When my master is resurrected, you'll be the last to die. You'll suffer in agony as all you love perishes around you! ... I get excited just thinking about it."

He licked his lips.

 _Freak._

"Ah, but for now I must bid you adieu. I have much better things to do than dealing with the likes of you."

He disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

 _What a drama queen..,_

His master... Who is it? The royal family? Not likely. My countrymen were not the type to hire a _mercenary_. Especially not one so... odd. So, they're out. Which leaves what, exactly?

He said he was a demon, so a stronger one, perhaps, would be his master. That makes the most sense.

If the man was dead, he couldn't have been too strong.

But if he fought a goddess...

... This "master" of his could become troublesome.

No sense worrying about it now, I suppose.

Link's conversation with the hag seems to have ended.

"Ganondorf, thanks again for watching Groose."

"It was of no issue. The idiot would have gotten himself killed otherwise."

He chuckled. "I guess that's true, but I'd think he'd be a bit more resilient."

"Heh. Well, where to now?"

"I'm going to the desert."

His glove was glowing a bit, though it was hard to tell in the daylight. In the shape of a golden triangle. Could it be...?

"What happened to your hand?"

"Ah, this? I'm not quite sure myself. I just appeared when the holy flame empowered my sword."

"I see." _He doesn't know what it is then._ "Holy flame?"

"The flame of Farore. The Goddess blade can receive the power from the flame and become stronger. Next one is the flame of Naryu."

"Which is in Lanaryu Desert."

"Yep. Pretty much."

 _Just in case..._ "Hey, if anything else happens that's odd, like your hand, tell me, okay?"

"Alright. Are you going to stay here?"

Good question. I should focus on finding a way home. Maybe some of the other ruins might have something useful.

"I think I'm going to go to the desert as well."

"Ah. I would love to go with you, but my way is faster, and I don't know if you could go with me."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it as an insult. Your way?"

"Going through Skyloft. I don't know if the Goddess statue will take you up too."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It's- well, it's hard to describe, really. White, fluffy clouds amidst a clear blue sky. People and their colorful loftwings flying. Floating islands covered in foliage.

"The houses were built with wooden frames and woven tarps in bright colors and patterns. Some of them were built into the stone of the island. The temple of the Goddess Hylia was absolutely breathtaking-her statue radiated an aura of calm and power.

"Some of the children on the main island would run around looking for beetles in the trees. Students from the knights academy would go into the nearby restaurant, The Lumpy Pumpkin, for their famous soup.

"It was beautiful and full of life. I wish you could see it too."

"Maybe I could. You never know until you try, right?"

"Right."

We turned to the nearby statue. He went up to it, and the green rock glowed purple with yellow veins. Another pillar of yellow light descended from the heavens. It picked up Link.

"Sorry, Ganondorf. See you again."

"Yeah. See you."

In retrospect, it's not surprising for a goddess to reject me; it should have been expected. Heaven has denied me access for my crimes. Not surprising at all.

The Gates of Time themselves have been closed to me as well. No route for me to escape my divine punishment.

Unless... I go to a place where the Goddesses have no standing, a place where I can escape my Goddess-given fate.

The Mirror of Twilight, a forsaken realm used as the ultimate threat for supposed felons such as I who go against the royal family.

Ironic that the thing that once threatened me is now my only salvation.

Yes, the Mirror wouldn't have been discovered yet. I can still get to it. Hopefully the forsaken realm would have different rules there. I could find an avatar there, a vessel for my power.

After all, the royal family of the Twilight Realm would be far more kind to someone like me.

Their dark magic is supposed to be unparalleled; prolonging life should be easy for them. No other beings have better motive to hate the Goddesses. I'd be able to reason with one.

Yes, that would be my best bet.

Now, where is it?

If memory serves me right, the Seven Sages found the mirror somewhere in the Lanaryu Desert, under where they founded the Arbiter's Grounds. So, somewhere in the western part of the desert...

 _Great. It'll take decades to search such a big area, and even then there's no guarantee I'd even manage to find the accursed thing._

But if I had a way of tracking the thing... Some extra man-power wouldn't hurt too.

Perhaps Ghirahim and his demons could be of assistance. Not that he'd ever help, not without anything in return.

Information; that's what he needs. Information on the girl's whereabouts. I have no loyalty towards her.

But Link would be heartbroken.

... He's strong; he'll beat that Ghirahim. I consider it a plan.

"Ghirahim. _Ghirahim_. _Ghirahim. Come out; I can sense your presence. I am willing to make a deal, one I think you'll enjoy immensely."_

"Well, well, well. Still rude as can be, I see. I hate to be crass, but what do you think a pathetic human like you can offer me?"

"I know where the girl is; you need her to revive your master, don't you?"

"I already know where the girl is- she's stuck in the past, out of my reach, thanks to that _goddess- serving dog!!! ...This is a waste of my time."_

"What if I told you there was another gate?"

"Then you would be worth talking to. And what would you want in return for such knowledge?"

"I simply need you and your minions to find something for me in the desert: a mirror."

"And some people call me vain. I didn't think such an item would suit you."

"It's special. You'll know it when you see it."

"And how do I know if your information is genuine?"

"How do I know if you'll deliver the mirror to me?"

"Touché. Your little mirror will be found posthaste. Now, what's this about a second gate?"

"As I said, there is another gate and thus another way to the girl, but it's sealed."

"What good does that do me?"

"It's sealed now, but it won't be much longer. Link wants to bring her back too. Leave him be long enough, and he'll solve your problem for you."

"Ah, that lovely, little Skychild. I knew there was a reason I let him live... So, where is this little gate."

"The Sealed Grounds, guarded by that bitch Impa. Fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm. I suppose you are good for something after all. I'll instruct my bokoblins to make a full sweep. Until we meet again, nameless one."

A pose, a snap, and some red and black diamonds.

 _I suppose if one is going to be a villain, they have to be dramatic._

Now that that's taken care of, all that's left is a matter of time. Almost all my powers have returned, and I can feel that deep anger that comes alongside them- that desire to destroy everything that angers or inconveniences me.

It's been so long; I was learning to love living without that hate.

Oh well. It can't be helped, I suppose. I should just get used to it.

 _How I hate playing the waiting game._


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/n: Didn't expect an update so soon, eh? Hopefully, this one will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Disclaimer: if I owned Legend of Zelda, the games would never be as good._**

This is the desert ruled by my people.

In this time, it's barren, filled with reminders of how great a civilization it once was. Only the monsters live here now. No sign of my ancestors, or any other intelligent life for that matter. The desert is so empty.

It is still my home. It brings back memories, both good and bad.

When I was just eight years old, I got away from my mother and her friends in their cloth caravan. I think I left because they didn't let me eat the last bun, or something petty like that. I went off into the desert, unknowing of its beauty and its cruelty.

Sand flew by, carried by the wind. I didn't notice as it sratched me, made my skin bleed for the first time. I carried on, like in a trance.

I found a great many things: cacti, lizards, and even a vulture. I saw the iguana feast on the lazily floating flies. I saw two lizards fighting over a shelter from the blistering sun. I saw the birds drink from the cacti; I didn't even know there was water in there, at the time.

Each experience was magical, a jewel of knowledge obtained firsthand. A desert was said to be an empty place, a place nothing could survive in; but, they were wrong. The desert is full of life; it just takes time to find it.

I was so proud of my home.

Then, I saw it.

Three Hyrulian men on horseback. One had dark hair, a thick beard, and a scar from his temple to the edge of his mouth. Another had blonde hair with eyes like coal and a menacing scowl stuck on his face. The other was younger, in his twenties, with light brown hair and a large bandage on his face.

They wore faded military uniforms with a mix of unregulated armor and cloth scraps tied around. They were careful to make sure no skin except their face was exposed; they were more experienced than me, and knew sand, though innocuous in appearance, could do some serious damage.

The scarred one spotted me behind the rocks. The other two, his lackeys, came off their dark brown horses and grabbed me. They through me on the ground in front of him. The blonde one spat in my face.

"A real monster we have here," the young one said.

"A male Geruda. Didn't even think that was possible. You're an abomination to even your people.", said the scarred one.

"The boys back home would be shocked if they saw this," said the blonde one.

"Nah, this thing shouldn't be alive," said the scarred one. He took out his sword and the others followed suit.

"Let's put this monster out of its misery."

They all lunged at me, the two lackeys holding me down so I couldn't even fight back.

"Die!" Screamed the scarred one, his sword poised above his head to strike me down.

Blood sprayed onto the desert rocks, but it wasn't mine. My mother- my poor, lovely mother- she ran after me. Seeing those men attack me, she threw herself in front of me.

She sacrificed herself for me, and the last thing I said to her was "I hate you".

That was the day the Triforce of Power appeared on my hand.

It was also the day that dark voice first spoke to me.

 _Kill them, kill them all. Bless the desert with their blood. Kill, for your mother. Kill, for your people. Kill. Kill!_

And I listened. I didn't have a blade on me, so I took a rock nearby. They were still shocked by my mother's appearance, so I took my chance.

I bashed the blonde one over the head, over and over and over, until his blood-drenched brains splatted onto the ground. I stole his sword.

The young one was next. He was paralyzed with terror at seeing his friend killed. With one swift stroke, I lopped off his head. It plopped on the ground, eyes permanently wide in fear.

The scarred one was last. He was more experienced than his comrades, so he was more prepared. He swung his sword.

Even without any training, I instinctively knew what to do. I knew his stance was weak, that he couldn't parry my blade if I attacked his left.

I didn't question my sudden mastery of swordsmenship; I just thought it was a blessing from the Goddess Din telling me how to fell my foes.

Now, I doubt that the Goddesses would do anything to save their subjects, Triforce or no Triforce.

Like the voice said, I slaughtered them all. I sliced the leader over and over again, until his intestines were spilled over the desert floor.

After it was over and the Adrenaline faded, I couldn't move from my mother's corpse. Her fiery red hair matched the color of her blood- and oh how much blood there was. Her amber eyes froze open, never seeing- never again.

I closed them, so she wouldn't be forced to look upon this horrible world any longer.

The vultures came. They tore and devoured the Hyrulian bodies, stripped down until only bones were left. The birds didn't touch my mother's body. Only those terrible men.

The desert delivers its cruel justice; the vile are consumed while the righteous are preserved.

The others of my tribe found me a week later, surrounded by carnage, remarkably still alive.

That was the first time I saw a Hyrulian. I later found out they were deserters of the Hyrulian military, repulsed by the corruption in the royal family. There was a bounty on their heads for treason, and if they were caught, they would have ended up in the Arbitor's Grounds and be sentenced to the Twilight Realm.

I didn't know we were so alike.

Now, as the hordes of demons search for my last hope, the dark voice returned, and it's louder than ever.

 _Command them. Make the demons work for you. Punish that slave Ghirahim for mocking you. Bring the demons to the humans; start a massacre. Drench the Surface world in the Hylian blood. Kill. Slaughter. Rage._

Shut. Up."

 _Kill the servant of the Goddess. Kill the woman who belittled you, who mocked you. Desecrate that temple she's so fond of with her blood._

No. I won't. Be quiet."

 _That red annoyance- kill him. Slit his throat so even in death, he'll be silent._

"Silence."

 _Find the child in green. Make him stop. Stop him. Keep him from protecting that girl. Lock him up in the darkest dungeon where only you could interact him. Cut him off from the rest of his people. Make him the last of his kind._

"Enough! I don't want to! **_I don't want to!_** "

 _Yes, yes you do. You know you do, deep down. You want to rule the world with an iron fist, destroy anyone in your way. You want this; you just can't admit it. Stop lying to yourself._

"Stop! Silence! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up."

 _Heh. You think I'm wrong? You think you can overpower me? Heh heh heh..._

I could feel the darkness receding, but the victory was hollow at best. That voice haunts me, dark and booming. I've always wondered what it was and why I'm the only one who can hear it.

Is the voice right? It is my true guardian angel, instead of the goddesses who forsook me, as I once thought?

Am I just a monster?

No, but I could be. Any man can be a monster. All men start out innocent, after all. But look as they kill and take without remorse. See how little boys become rapists, how young girls become whores. Humans are frail things, most succumbing to the temptation to sin and take. A few, like Link, are strong of heart, but only a few in comparison to the filth that makes up the rest of the lot.

Humans lie, cheat, fornicate, rape, kill; most are worse than beasts.

I may be a man, but I could be a god. A king, like the voice suggested. Yes, that's not a bad idea. I'd be a good king; a ruler who punishes the unworthy and provides the best for his subjects. A warrior king who fights for his kingdom instead of the other way around.

Yes, that does sound like a good idea.

I suppose the voice was right.

After so long without the voice, it feels strange having it back, muttering dark demands.

The voice has never judged me, unlike the goddesses who sent me here. The voice suggests, but never judges. Its suggestions also are useful. It's truthful and straightforward, even though it was violent.

The voice served me better than any goddess.

It has an abnormal investment in what happened to the Hylian girl.

I wonder why?

Waiting never suited me; I have no patience to speak of. Luckily, Ghirahim's dark presence quickly reappeared with a day.

"You never told me your little mirror wasn't little at all. It took two moblins just to carry the thing.

"Another thing: why does this mirror emit such a powerful energy? The only place I've felt energy like that is..."

"The Goddess Hylia? Poor, little demonling. Can't you regconize your own maker's handiwork? The mirror was made by the Golden Goddesses, not that bitch Hylia."

How did I know this? How did I know this much about Ghirahim? It's the same as the swordsmanship when I was young. The voice; it's the voice.

"How did...? ...Who are you?"

"None of your concern, slave. Go, hand me the mirror and finish your master's bidding. The boy should be in the Eldin Summit around now."

"Who are **_you_** to command me!?"

He summoned his sword, the sword I somehow knew came from his very being. He ran to attack me.

"Know your place."

I used my power to force him down to his knees; my full power had finally returned, and it felt great.

"Master?"

... Ah, that is the voice within me: the demonic god. That makes sense; the sword skills, the leadership skills, and the desire to hurt all came from him. He shaped me: I am him; he is me.

Yes, that feels right, more right than serving those selfish Goddesses.

The darkness embraces me whilst the light shuns me.

"You have work to do."

"... As you command."

"Put the mirror where the Gate of Time once stood before that bitch destroyed it."

"Yes, master. Moblins, deliver the mirror."

He and his hordes left, leaving me alone in the desert. Why I didn't leave now, I have no clue, just a sinking feeling of unfinished business here.

I decided to go back to the forest, to wait for Link to finish up in Eldin. I know he's strong; he'll not be alive, but he'd have finished perfecting his blade.

Ghirahim stands no chance against him.

Why do I care so much? Do I want to see my resurrection? But, if humanity exists in my time, Ghirahim must have failed.

... I suppose I feel obligated to see this until the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: Hopefully, this one will be longer and better content-wise. Thanks to all for reading, and reviews give me motivation to write this story; even the smallest review is greatly coveted, like global ownership._**

 ** _Regarding religion of the goddesses ... what's the point of AU if I can't use creative liberties? If someone knows the official religion, please tell me so I don't look completely stupid._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, Ghirahim would appear in more games; he's my favorite villain in the franchise._**

The Goddesses were said to be kind, merciful beauties of great power. There were three of them: Din, Farore, and Nayru. Together, they created the universe. Din, the eldest, gave the gift of fire to the land so that living things could find warmth. Farore, the youngest, added winds to help cool off Din's fire and cool the organisms too. Nayru, the middle child, gifted water for the living to drink and for life to flourish.

Alongside the creation of the world came the creation of the Triforce. Each piece was a collection of power from the goddesses: an ultimate blessing. From the Triforce's existence, their creation was maintained without their interference.

As such, the three of them came to be known as the Golden Goddesses.

However, eternity with the same people became boring, even for such powerful dieties. So, they created two new beings to help ease their boredom: Hylia and Demise.

Hylia was the embodiment of light and goodness while her counterpart Demise was vile, greedy, and ruthless.

Hylia wanted to give purpose to the world her makers created, so she created life of her own: the Hylians.

Her brother Demise, seeing how the goddesses praised his sister for this act, grew jealous. He created his own race: the demons.

Unlike the Hylians who faithfully maintained the earth and made great works of art, the demons could only destroy and corrupt. Naturally, Demise and Hylia came to arms against each other, and their respective races waged war as well.

The demons, unsurprisingly, overpowered the Hylians with their superior physical prowess; war was their element. So, Hylia created a special Hylian- her greatest creation- a hero.

This hero fought valiantly against the demon hordes, and due to his vigilant efforts, the Hylians assembled on to their land as Hylia lifted them into the sky, away from the demons.

After her people were safe, Hylia and the Hero battled against Demise. Hylia cast away her godhood in order to seal him away.

Hylia is worshipped as an almighty being, a saint; she has no selfishness or prejudice in her being. She is worshipped as a true hero.

But, one must wonder if that is really the case.

Think about it. Hylia- the righteous saint- made a living being just to use him for her own benefit and then throw him away when he no longer had any use. Think: why does no one know of the hero- the normal man who was thrown into a fight between gods and left to fend for himself. Should not he be lauded too? But no, only the goddess.

And what of the Golden Goddesses? Din, Nayru, and Farore? They stood back as their children quarreled, destroying so many lives in the process. Did the fate of this world mean nothing to them? Or did they simply grow tired of our stupidity, of our imperfections that they created us with?

Everyone likes to focus on living that they forget the dead, the dying; nobody remembers the plains covered in gore or lakes filled with blood or the thick smell of carnage in the air. Nobody remembers those left behind, the poor souls too slow to make it who were eaten alive.

Everyone prefers to remember the cleaner version with faultless goddesses, clear-cut in black and white.

My very existence refutes that fact; if I am the reincarnated avatar of pure evil, why do I care about the darkness in the world? Why do I try to make it better? Why am I the only one who cares about the sacrificial pawns?

It seems I might never find the answers, not that it truly matters in the end; people will think what they think, and a few conversations isn't enough to rewrite millenniums of legends and culture.

But, I can do things now. I can make small differences.

The sun sets on the horizon; a wave of reds and pinks die down to a somber purple. I see a beam of light near where Eldin Volcano should be; it seems Link finished up going through the hoops Hylia set out for him.

If anyone here was a victim of the goddess, it's him; his very existence was conjured to satisfy their whims. He is a pawn of his fate, never realizing the strings that control him like a marionette.

I feel quite the same, only I am gifted with the ability to fight back, and he is not.

In all likelihood, he will be the one to finish off Demise in his current state; I'm not mad. If anything, I'm proud. He's strong; despite all he's been through, he's still strong. As strong as a god...

And, if the glowing on his hand is any indication, he's also a bearer of the Triforce like myself.

I'll meet him at the Sealed Temple. I'd like to see him grow. I already entered the Sealed Grounds.

... Ah, there he is now.

"Hey Link!"

"...Ganondorf? You were right: more glowing triangles appeared."

He showed the back of his hand. As he said, three golden triangles were there. The entire Triforce was there.

... _What?_ The Triforce? All of it? So he was the original owner, eh? A piece of his power now resides within me. How did that come to be?

"You know what it is?"

"... The Triforce, right?"

"Yes. It is a great power. You truly are a brave person."

"It's what anyone would do in my position."

"No, it's not... You have the power to help your friend now; don't let this old man keep you."

"No, I enjoy your company. But, you're right. I need to go. See you later."

He entered the temple.

I'd rather have a more fulfilling goodbye, to be honest. I'll wait until he's done with that girl.

I'm not patient, not at all. But I can wait. It's an important exception.

... I never had a friend before. I've had acquaintances, comrades, even the occasional fling with my countrywomen. But never a friend.

No, I was too strange- the only male gerudo in 100 years; there were no boys my age to play with. No one to practice sword fighting with. No one to bond with over picking up girls. No one who truly understood me.

I was gawked at and pointed at by everyone, even my own people. No one would speak openly with me.

Now, I finally have a friend: Link. My first, and probably last friend. He died before I was born, but he doesn't judge. He doesn't care about my race or power; he treats me like a normal person.

That's better than most people treated me- like I was a monster or a sign from the Goddesses.

When you've been alienated your whole life, there's nothing you want more than to be normal. To have familiarity and relationships with people who treat you like another person.

And now, alas, it will all be over soon...

The ground vibrated suddenly. I looked up and saw that _thing- this island- dropping from the sky._

 ** _What the fuck?_**

The island must have been part of Skyloft. I wonder why it fell. If it was raised by Hylia, only a greater power could sink it. Link must have done it using the power of the Triforce.

He killed Demise.

Good for him.

I sense the presence of **_that_** Ghirahim; he must not be done yet. If Demise is dead now, Ghirahim must be going to the past to fulfill his mission.

The **_fool_**. Doesn't he realize that my existence itself is proof of his ultimate failure. I guess not, if he still keeps trying.

Link must be going to confront him now. Stronger than a god indeed.

Perhaps I should go and gloat to the bitch Impa and that annoying bastard.

It's not like I had anything better to do.

"Don't worry Groose. Link will prevail; it is his destiny... You? What are you doing here!?"

"Oh hey, it's the old man!"

"Hello Impa, Groose. I see Link has gone into the past to save the girl. How very faithful of him. The Goddess chose well."

"Man, I can never get use to that fancy way of talking of yours."

"Why are you here? You have no stake in this."

"Nonsense. You're just trying to get me to leave, or is it to stop me from interfering?"

"Granny, what does he mean?"

"... It is my duty to allow the Goddess's will to come to pass. If you think about interfering, I **will** take action."

"Do you think you can?"

I do hate it when ants try to act tough. I wouldn't object to putting that bitch in her place. But...

"... As fun as that would be, I have no intention of joining the fight, so rest easy."

"Hmm..."

"Whoa! You're that strong?"

"I am quite a force to be reckoned with, if you must know."

We waited in silence for the rest of the fight, tension high in the air. Finally, the Gate of Time glowed, revealing eternally turning blue cogs.

From it came a short, dirty-blonde god-slayer wearing dark green, battle torn and worse for wear. With him, a delicate bright blond girl cloaked in all white yet somehow pristine, spared from all the wreckage. They both looked exhausted but had beaming smiles on their faces.

"We're back!"

"Hey, Link. Can't believe you actually did it! And.. uhh, Zelda...you look pretty... uh, I mean, glad to see you're alive."

"Your Grace, what do you plan to do now?"

"With Demise and Ghirahim gone, we can relocate back to the surface. It'll be safe for us to live here with these resources."

"Wow. We can all stay here?"

"Of course we can, Groose. It belonged to us first; it can belong to us again. We can settle near the Faron Woods. We'll need to build houses first. Then set down farms and barns for livestock."

"What about the others, Your Grace? Will they follow you?"

"They will listen. It'll all work out. Let's tell the others at Skyloft."

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!"

The red headed idiot and the old bat left; I made myself hidden.

"Link, thank you. You saved me."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned redder than a tomato. How cute...

"Let's go, Link. Let's change the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n: Probably the last chapter in the story. Yay me for finally finishing this thing. Please don't hate me for this..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, Link would get a break or two once in a while._**

Slowly the Hylians made their way down from the sky. First to come down was a fat, bald man who looked like an owl. When he saw the girl, Zelda, he hugged her as if she was going to fall into the earth. The other two were tall men long brown and white hair; they kept ogling the plants and animals.

After those three went back, others quickly followed: a pair of siblings, a young couple clad in yellow, a tall bugobsessed teen, a short boy, and a family of three.

They obeyed the Goddess incarnate without question and quickly settled south of the Faron Woods, within walking distance of their statue to Hylia. They brought supplies and food from their archipelago, leaving it barren and empty.

However, the remnants of the demon army kept attacking in a frenzy; even after their master's death, they obeyed his final will.

Link was the only one who fought against the seemingly never ending demon hordes; the other so-called "knights" were too weak and cowardly to stand against the demons.

Only Link fought for their lives. Alone.

Day and night, he was on guard, never getting any rest. He was always occupied, either fighting monsters or helping the settlers fetch things from the demon- infested land.

He was worked to the bone, and everyone took him for granted.

A week in, the managed to build a small fortress, homes protected by a tall wooden wall with only a single gate. Link was on the outside of the gate as their only protective measure.

A few days afterward, the annoying one with the ridiculous hair built another "Groosenator" to protect them along with watchtowers and artillery.

The knights grew stronger and were soon able to defeat the demons by themselves. The knights also volunteered as escorts for scouting parties. The settlement began to flourish.

Link was no longer needed.

The settlers no longer went to Link for help with their issues for they could do so on their own now. Zelda handled any disputes between the local Kikwis and the Water Dragon so that both parties were happy. The settlers were now well-defended.

They told him to take a break, to let them handle the rest. They left him alone thinking it was for his own good. They didn't realize that Link needed someone to help; it was how the Goddess built him.

The settlers denied him of his purpose; he would offer his help, but each time he would be denied.

One day, Zelda went up to Link. They went to a private place, the Sealed Temple, to talk.

I followed them, my presence still unnoticed; I had trained in stealth for years in my younger days to steal without getting caught. I never thought I would use it this way, though.

They walked past The Gate of Time. I could finally appreciate the beauty of that glowing artifact of awesome power now that I wasn't in such a rush to find my way home; "slowing down to smell the roses," I think it's called.

They came to a halt in front of the Tree of Life. Zelda was still dressed in her white robes. Link was donned in his forest green uniform; patched, sewn up, scorched edges, and covered in subtle stains of both his blood and the blood of his enemies.

He still looked happy to see her, despite the bags under his eyes and the scars, both physical and mental, that no one else seems to see.

"Link, it's been a while since we last spoke. I'm sorry. ...You've been busy, haven't you?

"I called you here for a reason: the demon hordes. Back millennium, the hordes attacked like this as well. It proved to be too much for my people, and we retreated to Skyloft."

"You think it'll happen again?"

"I know it will. Which is why I've brought you here, Link."

She reached for something behind her back, a motion that went unnoticed by Link.

"The Goddesses told me how to stop the demons, back when I still had my godhood. You'll help me, right Link?"

"Of course, Zelda. Anything."

His eyes lit up with affection and graditude. He smiled; a rare expression nowadays.

His smile fell soon afterward.

She stabbed him in his stomach without warning. Link fell back, sitting against the tree. He looked back at her, a myriad of questions in his deep blue eyes.

"...Zelda?"

"Only a great sacrifice can ward off the demons. The blood will soak into the ground and provide sanctuary to our people.

"...This is the only way to prevent the past from repeating itself. I wish there was another way..."

She kissed him on his cheek, her once-pure robes tarnished forever by his blood, a small rapier drenched crimson in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Link. This is goodbye. ... I hope we meet in a next life..."

She left Link alone to slowly bleed out on the ground in this dusty temple.

... I still hadn't said farewell yet.

"Link."

"Ganondorf? What are you doing here?"

"Don't speak. Drink. Quickly. You're losing blood too fast." I offered him my red potion.

"No. You heard Zelda. This is the only way."

"You don't know that."

There can be other solutions. Just because some self-important whore said she couldn't think of any, doesn't mean there aren't any.

"This... is for the best. They'll be safe now."

"You'll die." Not you, anyone _but_ you. Someone who wasn't a saint amongst dirt.

"That doesn't matter. As long as they're safe..."

"What about your friends?" About _me?_

"... They'll move on."

"...Is this really how it's going to end?"

"I just wanted to help... That's all I wanted...

"Goodbye, Ganondorf... I never did take you to Skyloft, did I?"

He tried to smile, but it ended as a grimace.

"...Goodbye, Link. You were a true hero until the end."

He closed his eyes for the last time. I took his equipment off and buried his still-warm body under the tree where he'd been slain. I left his shield in front of the tree as a grave marker. I took his sword, a dull substitute of his true blade, and sheathed it in the ground in front of the settlers' gate.

 _They didn't notice it; didn't they notice that **Link was dead!?**_

They soon called their new settlement Hyrule in honor of their Goddess Hylia.

The beginnings of a large kingdom, a kingdom built on the corpse of their hero and sanctified in his blood.

How could such a horrid thing be allowed to exist!?

 _I'll tear it down, rip them apart piece by fucking piece. If the Goddesses think this just, **I'll destroy everything- those soulless goddesses who think they can treat people like toys they can throw away and their precious kingdom!**_

A new order will be born from the ashes: a kingdom of true justice. Where heroes are honored instead of used.

I went to the Mirror of Twilight. It worked like the Gate of Time.

In the Twilight Realm, I had no bodily form; I was a black sun burning with my hatred of the goddesses and that **_loathsome_** Hyrule.

I quickly found a suitable vessel for my power: a Twili servant jealous of his masters who bowed to the goddesses that imprisoned them.

I bestowed upon him a piece of my power; little did he know that my conscious slept within him, waiting until he perished to emerge and wreck havoc on the world once more.

I know not how long I waited inside him. It could have been centuries, millenia, or even mere minutes.

My vessel was killed by the Twili ruler whom he overthrew. I was brought back in the Hyrule castle, and what a lavish castle it was.

 _A castle **crafted** from the **bones** of their **savior**. _

The door opened behind me; those cowardly bastards sent a warrior to prevent my vengeance upon them.

I turned around to face my opponent, a final stepping stone before retribution rains down on this corrupt kingdom of corpses.

...Only to see the face of my one and only friend glaring back at me, Master Sword poised to attack.

The Goddesses are cruel.


End file.
